The Kid That Wasen't His
by HornyWolf
Summary: Hinata is pregnant after being raped by a mysterious man. Now disowned from her clan, can anyone fill the lonely void insider her heart? And can he accept her unborn child? GaaraXHinata rated M for Rape, pregnancy, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Well in this story Hinata is 16 ½ yrs old. (Just so you know)

**Warning: Rape, violence, rated M for reasons.**

**Please Review!**

**~HonrnyWolf**

After a tiresome day of training, Hinata's muscles were aching with each step she took to back home. When she had gotten about three fourths of the way home, she finally sat down for a break on a stump in the woods.

"Huh, I'm exhausted." She muttered to herself. She wiped the last bit of sweat off of her forehead then looked up at the setting sun. Slowly she started to stare into the October orange sun and began to daydream.

_It was a romantic winter night and she was walking through the snow. Her skin chilled until a strong pair of muscular arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. His warmth intertwining with hers, keeping her safe and warm with his touch. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his, holding him closer. Her heart skipping beats as he tightened his grip around her. Then she started to melt when he started kissing her on her neck and slowly started to pull her backwards with him. She felt herself falling back her heart rate increasing with each second that passed. Falling, falling, and falling, still in his arms_ –**Wham!**

She had fallen backwards off the stump and smashed her head on the cold hard ground.

"Oww!......" she said rubbing her head. Then she slowly looked up to realize it was already dark.

"Ah, I need to get home soon before Father gets angry with me for being late!" She gave out a sigh before quickly jumping up and running home.

After only a minute her sore muscles made it hard for her to move then "Ack!" Her leg cramped up causing her to fall to the ground holding her leg. She gently tried to massage the cramp out when she suddenly felt someone touch her side.

She looked up hoping to see a Hyuuga clan member but was horrified to see a bulky man with long dirty-blond hair smiling at her with a perverted look.

"Let he help you miss." He smirked before grabbing her and dragging her off.

"Let me go!" Hinata screamed as she fought him off.

"You're getting on my nerves, shut up!" He slapped her across her face, leaving a burse. Then he slung her hard into the ground and muttered cuss words to her as he pulled out a rope and tired her up, her hands behind her back and legs tied open up against a tree root.

"I'll teach you to defy me." He ruthlessly ripped off her jacket and shirt.

Hinata screamed and tried to bite him, hip bump him, anything she could think to do to stop him.

Then he pushed a cloth in her mouth to shut her up.

"Now, I think I'll have some fun with you."

He ripped off her pants and removed her panties form her shaking body. Then he fingered her, rubbing her insides with three fingers before ripping her of her wrapping and fondling with her breasts. Slowly he wrapped his mouth around her nipples, taking a nip on each.

Hinata closed her eyes in horror as this man stripped himself and forced himself inside of her, defiling her purity.

Her eyes never opened until he finally pulled out of her, his seed falling from her.

He smiled at her with his sick twisted smirk and after dressing himself, he cut the rope bounding her to the tree and diapered.

Hinata was face into the ground, her body shaking and her mind terrified at what had just happened to her.

After what could have been hours, she lifted herself from the ground. The intense pain in her legs had slowly resided and she looked down at herself, she had blood running down from her to.

Hinata didn't know what to do, but all she could do was cry.

She cried all night until the sun had rose and the morning birds began to sing there happy tune.

Still lying there, she felt defiled and humiliated. She wanted to crawl in a hole and die, never to be seen, to hide her shame from the world.

"Hinata?" Said a male's voice.

Hinata looked up to see that he fear was realized.

**Yeah I felt like leaving you to wonder.**

**Please review! **

**~HornyWolf**


	2. Ch2 Disowned

Ch.2: Disowned.

**WARNING: MATURE LANGUAGE, AND SLIGHT EXPLICT OF NUDITY. **

**Please Review!**

"Neji!" Hianta squeaked, turning her back to him to hide her ravaged body from his gaze.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" His voice was deeply in shock as he walked over to her and covered her with his morning robe. (Thank god he had clothes on under it.)

"Don't worry, It's ok I'll take you home" He told her, trying to comfort her. (Probably the only time he gave a damn.)

He gently picked her up and quickly carried her to the Hyuuga house, Hinata's shame building within her with each step her cousin took.

****

Neji had taken Hinata to her room. While she dressed he waited outside the door and asked her to tell him exactly how it happened but Hinata refused to answer him, after all who would want to mentally suffer through the event again after it just happened?

After giving up on getting and answer from her, Neji informed Hiashi about what had just happened, but not before escorting Hinata to the family's privet clinic.

While the medics checked Hinata for internal injury, Hiashi and the other Hyuuga council members discussed this "Shameful event".

******

"Mrs. Hyuuga..." said a nurse. "We've looked over and you'll be fine in a few days time. Just take a few days off from training to let your body rest, oh and a nurse will be here in a few minutes to give you your Plan B pill." The nurse flashed Hinata a comforting smile and walked out of the room.

Hinata was now alone, thinking to herself. _"What_ _am I going to do? Father must be so ashamed of me now…… and what am I supposed to do if Father disowns me? I don't have enough cash to support myself for long…" _

Then she lifted herself off of the table, a sharp pain slashing through her. She shifted her head low to the ground, her eyes closed shut._"I can't believe this…h-he actually t-touched me…and he got my….my f-first time….no…I was saving f-for….N-naruto". _She flashed back and remembered her beloved Naruto-kun. Ever since the day she met him she had loved him._ "Naruto-kun, I-I'm so sorry."_

Her eyes began to tear up but she forced them back, refusing to give her rapper the satisfaction of her tears. (Not that it mattered too much now but still she had to regain some of her now beaten pride.)

Hinata's inner-thoughts were cut short when Hiashi entered the room and addressed her.

"Hinata." Her father glared at her with disgust.

"Get out. You no longer belong to this clan."

"W-what? But father!" Hinata stammered before she was cut off by her father.

"You have shamed our family! Without you're purity you are as worthless as a street hoar! Even if you were already deflowered by the bond of marriage, you would of still have caused this family great shame! The clan does not want the disgrace you have brought upon us, save us the humiliation and go now."

Her father's words hit her like ice, cold and unforgiving.

She was speechless and mortified at the same time. "Father…?"

"Hinata, Leave now or be thrown out." Hiashi's rage was swelling within him as he spoke. "Gather you're things and be gone by noon."

He turned and left the room in silence, a cold chill following behind him.

Hinata bust out into tears. Her fear was now a reality; her own clan was offended with her to the point where they had disowned her. Reality had slapped her hard across the face with a cruel message, she was no longer was a part of her family.

As she walked into her room and packed her clothes, distracting thoughts continued to trickle through her mind.

"_I have no place to go…Wait! Kiba and Shino! No….I can't tell them about this….they'll panic and freak out….no...I-I can't put them through that…but I have to stay somewhere….wait what about Tenten? She lives by herself, besides she'll find out from Neji sooner or later..."_ Her mind seemed to pause for a moment as another wave of reality hit her. "_This can't really be happening...Can it?"_

Suddenly Neji appeared at the doorway disrupting her thoughts.

"Hinata?"

She turned to face him "What do you want Neji haven't you already f***ed up my life enough?" she yelled at him.

"Hinata, please, calm down."

"What am I supposed to do Neji? Why couldn't you have just left me there away from the embarrassment and degradation from the clan? Why Neji, why?" She was screaming if not yelling at him now.

"Hinata, I did nothing to you. I was merely trying to help you. I had to make sure you weren't harmed to harshly, besides imagine what would of happened if I had take you to the hospital? The whole village would know what happened to you by tonight. Do you really think that would be any better, to have the whole village know that you couldn't protect yourself?" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Hianta, things are better this way. You're father would have completely exiled you, at least this way you get to stay in the same village." His voice was calm and serious, like the rest of the Hyuuga.

Hianta thought about what her cousin was saying and it actually made sense.

"Neji….thank you," she said quietly. "Not for saving me the humiliation, but for making sure I wasn't hurt."

There was a silence in the air for a few moments until it was broken by the sound of Neji pulling out a paper form the inside of his pocket and handing it to her. She gripped it from him and stared at it for a moment.

"Give it to Tenten, you can stay with her. This note explains why so she won't have to ask you too many questions…_You'd be wise to leave, now_." After finishing his last sentence in a rather harsh tone he turned to leave her.

After a few steps he stopped, his back still facing her. "Hinata…….I'm sorry about what happened to you and I hope that everything works out for you in the end."

He left after he spoke those last words to her.

Hinata was stunned to see that Neji did actually care, in his own odd way. (Yeah the basterd Hyuuga actually has a heart, who knew?)

She gave a slight smile. The fact that Neji actually cared gave her a bit of inner peace.

After gathering up the last bit of her things she'd left for Tenten's place. She took one deep breath before knocking on the door and awaiting to start the next chapter in her life, not as Hianta Hyuuga, just Hinata.

**Ok that's chapter two, hop you liked it. (AND I HOPE I SPELLED HIASHI RIGHT.) **Anyways yeah, I had to through Neji in there. (Don't worry; Garra will pop up sooner or later in the story.) Hope I didn't make too many typos.

**Also HOAR can be spelled WHOAR and HOAR so please no comments about it.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**~HornyWolf**


	3. Ch3 My New Life

**I would like to apologize for misspelling Gaara as Garra. Apparently I wasn't paying attention to my spellings. (Should have put my user name down as TypoQueen or something like that instead of HornyWolf.)**

**Please review.**

_**Recap**_

_She gave a slight smile. The fact that Neji actually cared gave her a bit of inner peace. After gathering up the last bit of her things she'd left for Tenten's place. She took one deep breath before knocking on the door and awaiting to start the next chapter in her life, not as Hianta Hyuuga, just Hinata.~_

Ch.3 My new Life

Tenten opened the door to her apartment surprised to see Hinata stand there.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" She looked at the bags in her arms.

"And why do you have bags with you?"

Hianta handed her the note Neji gave her. "Can I come in?"

Tenten stepped to the side and let her in, closed the door and opened the note.

_Tenten,_

_Please allow Hinata to stay with you. Hiashi has disowned her since she was raped last night._

_Refrain from asking her any details about it._

_~Neji _

"Raped?" Tenten's words slipped out.

Hinata looked down ashamed.

"Oh, Hinata, I….I didn't mean to……..I'm so sorry."

"It's okay…." Hinata had realized that if she didn't think about it, it wouldn't affect her…for now anyways.

****

It had been a week since she was kicked out from the Hyuuga.

"_I can't stay here for long…I-I need to start my new life…..leaving the village….it's my best chance to start over…" _

She walked out to the balcony and looked out into the sky overlooking the village.

"_But where can I go?" _She stared onto the sun's rays for a moment then it hit her. _"Suna! Yes that would be the best place. Still close to home but still a good ways away from the leaf. Yes it was perfect."_

She left Tenten a note, gathered her things, and left, without another thought. She had to get out of there, and begin her new life.

0o0o0o0

Gaara stood inside his office finishing filling out his paper work. His life was lonely and somewhat depressing. His elder sister and brother all had either a love in their life or a passion. Gaara was a lonely soul. (Poor Gaara)

"There." He said.

He was finally finished with his work, now he decided to walk around his village.

Being only sixteen, made life hard for him being the Kazakage of the sand. His brother and sister had helped him with his work and all but they couldn't help him with what he really needed. Companionship.

Not the companionship that came from friends or even family, but from well, love. He longed for the attention of another person. For a woman who was sweet and kind, and was well less of a loudmouth like his sister.

He continued to walked around the village, letting go off his feelings for just a moment and stared at the blazing sun.

"Gaara, come here for a moment." His brother appeared beside him and spoke.

"What is it Kankuro?"

His brother led him back into their house and into the living room.

"Gaara, what is wrong with you lately? Temari is making me ask, says she's worried about you and well I admit I am too."

"I'm fine, is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No…" He looked towards the floor unable to face Gaara.

"The council members have decided that well….." He trailed off.

"What?" Gaara said in his normal low voice.

"The council had decided that they want you to have a...a wife before you're twenty-two."

Gaara stared at him with a dull look.

"Is that all?"

Kankuro sat there stupidly. "I-ah well I thought that you would have a problem with it, since well, the whole reason the council wants this is because…since father was the Kazakage, and now you're the Kazakage, they would like to keep the leadership and power within the clan."

"Even since it goes against the whole idea of a Kage, they still want that? So I suppose they want me to have a child, with the proper training to take over as the next kage?" _"Why not Temari's children?" _(He was sure his sister would have a child sooner or later, but surly before him.)

"That's stupid. I refuse to be a part of it." Gaara stood to leave.

"But Gaara, there threatening to replace you as Kazakage! Do you really trust someone else to protect you're village?"

Kankuro had a point there. He didn't trust anyone with the village of the sand.

He turned back around and faced his brother. "This whole idea really is dim-witted but only I will protect my village, no one else."

Gaara walked off leaving Kankuro in the living room alone.

He went back to his office still thinking to himself.

"_What is the point in this? Just to make my family stay in the position of power? Pointless._

_But at least I have six years to find a wife. If not, Temari or Kakuro can take position as kazakage. This really is pointless and beyond stupid."_

Putting his thoughts aside Gaara decided to get ahead on his paperwork.

0o0o0o0

After her six day walk Hinata arrived in Suna. (She took 3 extra days to think to herself, besides she was in no rush.) She had walked up to the Kazakage's office, hoping-no praying that Gaara would allow her to stay in his village.

0o0o0o0

A Suna guard entered the office and announced that Gaara had a visitor, and then left after Gaara signaled the guest in.

Gaara glanced up to see a beautiful woman with opal eyes and long violet hair entering his office. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat as he gazed into her beauty.

"Lord Kazakage…" She look up at him.

"I-I would like your permission to stay in our village." She said bluntly.

Garra's memories took him back, back to the chunnin exams.

"_She was the little quiet Ninja from the Leaf…What was her name again…..Hina….no…Hinata…_

_Hinata something…..something starting with a H……Hyuuga that was it." _

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Gaara stood and addressed her.

"Umm….actually Lord Kazakage, it's just Hinata now."

"I see…So why are you requesting permission to live in my village?"

She stood there thinking for a few minutes then answered. "I want to start my life over and well Suna seems to be the best place for me." Her voice frail but determined.

Gaara walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Hinata…you can stay here…"

She smiled; at least something seemed to be going good for her.

"On one condition."

Her heart froze when he spoke those words.

"You will work here, helping with the paper work."

She sighed a sigh of relief deep inside her mind, so much for the scare.

*****

Gaara had made arrangements for her to stay in his house, a well basically an apartment with a bathroom, kitchen and bedroom, all to herself. But unfortunately he also requested that she have a medical checkup, which is where she found out some very unexpected news.

**Ok that's ch.3 **

**Please Review.**

**(Yeah, I know not my best chapter.)**

**~HornyWolf**


	4. Ch4 Im going to be a mother!

**Thanks for all the reviews. And I hope you all like this chapter (It's my favorite so far.) Anyways thanks for reading. Please Review! (Ok I'll shut up for now and let you enjoy the story.)**

**~HonryWolf**

Chapter 4: I'm going to be a mother???

Hinata was in the nurse's office waiting for the results of her checkup Gaara had requested from her. When the nurse came back she handed her the results and said "Well everything seems normal, although I would take care of that baby of yours a little better. You did say you just got here right, form a six day walk? Honestly, think of your baby!"

Hinata was unable to move.

"Pregnant? Did you just say I'm pregnant?" Hinata's eyes were wide and her body shaking.

The nurse just looked at her as if she was dumb. "Yes, you are pregnant. Did you not know?"

"No, I-I had no idea..."

"_Pregnant…..no..please..no..not from him…no t-this can't be happening…..a b-baby… h-he got me p-pregnant……Wait! They gave me the Plan B….pill……….…oh __Now__ I remember…. _

_**~"Just take a few days off from training to let your body rest, oh and a nurse will be here in a few minutes to give you your Plan B pill." The nurse flashed Hinata a comforting smile and walked out of the room."~**_

"_T-the nurse, she s-she never came back to give me the pill…..now I'm p-pregnant…I-I can't support a baby by myself…can I?"___A grim and confused look falling on her face as she thought deeper into the situation.

The nurse looked at her for a moment. "Miss….you do want this child don't you?"

"What? I-I" she thought for a moment considering her life and her child's life.

"_I didn't have a choice in being raped, let alone getting pregnant…and you didn't really have a choice in being conceived, did you?" _She looked at her stomach._ "Well neither of us had choice in the matter…but, but this time I do. I have the choice…..And I'm not going to harm you, I-I'm going to be a mother, I'm keeping you."_

She looked at the nurse and simply said. "Of course I want my baby!" She gave the nurse a slight glare as she said. "I'm just a little stunned about just now finding out I'm pregnant! You would be a little surprised too if you just found this out!"

The nurse was taken aback with Hinata's sudden outburst. "Uhh… well, ah never mind miss, I apologize." She turned her back and left-correction, quickly left the room.

****

As Hinata left the hospital, she opened her health report and stared at the bold letters on the pregnancy test result.

**Pregnant.**

She couldn't help but stare at it; it was the only proof that she was going to be a mom.

As she stared at the bold letters that spelled out pregnant, she hadn't been watching where he was going and walked into Gaara. (Yeah he was doing that thing where he closed his for a few moments as he walked when he and she collided.)

"Oh, Gaara I-ah-I'm sorry." She apologized, picking up her fallen papers.

"No, I apologize" He bent down and helped her.

"Oh, no please Gaara don't!"

Too late. Gaara had picked up the paper and well the only four words his eyes saw were Hinata, pregnancy test, and Pregnant.

She snatched up the papers and shoved them into her jacket pockets, which was kind of dumb idea since he had to look over them anyways.

"Are those you're medical papers?" He asked kind of confused on the inside.

"Huh, yeah…." She slowly pulled them back out, unwrinkled them, and gave them to him. The whole time she was yelling at herself insider her mind. _"God that was dumb, nice going Hinata!"_

Gaara looked at the papers and muttered "You're pregnant?"

She looked down again before answering "Um….yes…"

Gaara's heart sank a bit.

"So I'm guessing Naruto is the father?"

"What?!!" She freaked out and was in shock.

"No, no, Naruto isn't the father" She looked down depressed again.

Gaara sensed her uneasiness and said "Come on Hianta, I need your help with my paperwork."

****

Later in his office Gaara was busy sorting out his papers, handing some to Hinata to file away.

"Hinata… hand me that file."

"Yes, Lord Kazekage."

"Please don't call me Lord Kazekage, just Gaara."

"Oh….okay…Gaara."

The two said nothing else until nightfall.

****

"That's enough Hinata, you can take a break." He paused for a moment. "Are you hungry?"

She was surprise at his question.

"Oh, umm….-**Grrr!**" she blushed as her stomach embarrassed her.

Gaara gave a slight smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

He had ordered for some food to be brought down to his office, enough for Hinata and himself.

As Hinata ate the food he had provided for her, Gaara had decided it was a good time to ask her about her baby.

"Hinata, do you mind me asking…."

She looked up at him, as if knowing what he was going to ask.

"I was raped." She said quietly, her head held down, to ashamed to face him.

Gaara's eyes flashed open wide.

"What?"

"And…." She continued, still no looking at him. "It's his……and it's only a m-month along."

She bit into her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

"Hinata….." Gaara walked over to her, "It'll be okay…please calm down." He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She leaned in and cried into his neck, this was the first time she had really had a good cry since it had happened. It felt good to let it all out, she didn't even care that it was happening on the Kazekage's neck.

Gaara leaned in and whispered. "It'll all be fine….I promise."

He rubbed her back gently, comforting her. She stayed there in his arms for what could have been hours, just standing their contently in his embrace.

Finally she calmed down and pulled away from him.

"Gaara….thank you….."

"It's okay." He pulled her back into his chest, running fingers through the back of her hair.

Hinata put her hand on her stomach thinking of her unborn baby.

"_What am I going to do with you little one? You don't have a daddy and as much as I had hoped to have my children born in the Leaf, I guess you're going to be born here in Suna……….my child…my sweet, sweet child…..I promise I will give you the best life I can. I swear it on my life." _Then she realized just how much she should be thankful towards Gaara for.

"Gaara…" she looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

"Hm?" He locked eyes with her, trying not to stare too deeply into her's, for fear of losing himself in their beauty.

"Thank you so much, for everything you've done for me."

Gaara said nothing; he just held her close to him.

"Gaara…." She waited for his response.

Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Her heart beating fast as she melted in his arms, after all it was her first _real_ kiss.

Gaara pulled back, breaking the connection between their lips. Suddenly his eyes widened as she kissed him back. Almost instantaneously, they started to passionately make out until Gaara picked her up and carried her to his room.

He laid her down on the bed and crawled in with her, they continued to make out, there arms around each other. Both were experiencing love for the first time, and they liked it.

Finally they pulled away from each other to get air. Hinata laid her head on his chest and fell asleep, her heart content, as for Gaara, he did the same.

**Well what do you think? Chapter 5 arriving soon.**

**Please Review!**

**~HornyWolf**


	5. Ch5 Love Me?

**Warning: slight swearing. Thanks for waiting for the update. Enjoy! ~ HornyWolf**

**Ch.5 Love me?**

The next morning the sun's rays slowly crept from the edges of the widows to the bed, where they ran across Hinata's face.

"Mnn." She moaned and rolled over cuddling what was next to her. She rubbed her face into his soft hair and the side of his head gently.

"Mnn, Akamaru." She rubbed her nose against what she thought was the big fuzzy dog.

"Hinata?"

"Akamaru….? D-did I j-just here you t-talk?" Her eyes flashed open to see Gaara's sea foam blue eyes staring back at her.

"Do I look like an oversized dog to you?" He muttered to her pulling her on top of him.

"Gaara!" she blushed. "I-I uhh…"

"_I fell asleep in the bed with the Kazekage!"_

Gaara simply smiled at her, and leaned in and kissed her on her lips, her face as red as can be.

"Gaara….w-what happened l-last night?"

"You feel asleep in my arms." He ran his hands through her hair again, just staring into her eyes.

She smiled and laid her head back down on his chest.

Just laying their together until…..

She looked up at him. "Gaara…..i-Ugg." She jumped off of him and ran towards his trashcan and began to purge. (Well the bathroom was too far away to make it to.)

After she was done, her body was shaking and she was having trouble standing.

Gaara laid their staring at her, and then he walked over to her and picked her up. When she wrapped her arms around him, he sat her on the bed and stayed there with her until her morning sickness was over.

"Hinata." He cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand. "I-I." He was too afraid to tell her how she felt, and too scared to see look on her face.

"Gaara…" She whispered, her body still exhausted. "Can you…take me to my bed…" She laid her head against him, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Gaara sighed as she passed out asleep on him. He lifted her up and carried her to her room, softly laying her down gently on the bed.

He starred at her beauty, craving for her lips to press against his.

He couldn't resist himself, he wanted, no needed a kiss. He leaned in and stole one light kiss from her, before he slowly walked out of the room, leaving her to sleep in peace.

0o0o0o0

It was about three hours later when Hinata awoke. She slowly crawled out of bed and went looking for Gaara. She searched for him for a while throughout the house until she decided to look for him in his office; she slowly opened the door hoping he wasn't busy.

"Gaara…?" She looked in to see him standing there with his sister Temari.

"Gaara, will you please realize this!" Temari nagged him. "I will not-I repeat-I will not ever marry Shikamaru Nara!" Her cheeks blood read as she lied to her brother, even though her heart denied every word of it.

"Hn." Gaara simply ignored.

"Gaara……" Hinata walked into the room noticing the 'I remember you' looks on Tamari's face. Gaara looked at her and muttered "Did you sleep will?"

She nodded her head.

"I remember you now! You're the little Hyuuga girl, right?" Temari had finally remembered her.

"Umm, yes…..but please just call me Hinata."

"Wait, so what are you doing here?" Temari asked

"I was…"

"She was transferred here." Gaara lied for her.

"Oh, well I need to be going now." She took her chance and left so she didn't have to be embarrassed by Garra's smart ass.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Gaara asked her as he continued to do his paper work.

Her eyes go a bit wide as her stomach **Grr**-ed at her. "Um, I guess I forgot." She blushed.

"You shouldn't forget things like that. Your pregnant, you cannot afford to miss a meal." He replied to her just slightly glancing up at her.

Her face slightly frowned at this comment. "Well I'm sorry I decide to go looking for you this morning after what happened last night." Her mood slightly changing.

Gaara's heart burned with happiness as he thought of last night ignoring her moodswing. "Well you need to take care of your child, that's all I'm pointing out. Here." He passed her a plate of rice balls he had been eating.

She smiled at him for a moment then ate the rice balls.

After a while she had built up the courage she decided to ask Gaara something that had been drifting in and out of her mind since she woke up. "Garra, w-why did you kiss me last night?" She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes staring at him.

He just stayed quiet and stared deeply into those eyes, loosing himself in them. Until he leaned forward and kissed her once more and whispered "I love you."

Her heart fluttered. When they pulled back from the kiss Hinata asked him "Gaara….do you really l..love me?" She stared at his eyes, as if hoping for them to answer her.

He simply leaned in and kissed her and what a passionate kiss it was. "Does that answer your question?"

She simply nodded her head. "But Gaara……I'm pregnant…..do you really want me and…….the baby……?

Gaara just stud there. Her heart pounding as each second passed.

"Of course I do." He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. "As long as you and the baby love me then I have problem with raising some else's kid." He kissed her once more.

She smiled, resting her against his. "Gaara…." She whispered his name before slowly closing her eyes and gripping on to him, never wanting to let go.

Her heart was at peace, it seemed like nothing could ruin this happiness they were both feeling deep within there hearts. (Or could it?)

**Wait and find out. Please Review! **

**Sorry this one is kind of short.**

**~HornyWolf**


	6. Ch6 Did I Make A Mistake?

**I would like to thank everyone who is enjoying the story, and I appreciate you reviews. Warning: Slight Swearing ~HornyWolf**

**Chapter 6 Did I make a mistake?**

Time had passed by quickly in the village of the sand and now Hinata was six months pregnant.

Gaara had treated her well, a little too well actually considering she had gained more weight than she had originally planed.

Well she had only planed to gain about twenty to twenty-five pounds through the entire pregnancy and she was already up to thirty. She was a bit upset with herself for not at least eating healthier but well she couldn't deny the call of a nice greasy cheeseburger and chili cheese fries, it was simply far too tempting.

"Temari am I fat?" She asked the poor soul who had been left to watch her under Gaara's orders.

Temari glanced up at her from her BlackBerry. "What? Oh, no, you look fine." She glanced back down and stared at her phone, well actually she starred the phone down like a hungry lioness does to an antelope.

"Waiting for a message?"

"Sort of…."

"_Well she really is love struck with him, what a lucky man Shikamaru is. Hehe."_ Hinata laughed to herself.

"Temari can you go make me some tea?"

"Huh, sure…." Temari placed her Blackberry on the coffee table and slowly backed away from it, kind of hoping that Shikamaru's slow ass would respond to her before she left. After about a few minutes she finally gave up on him and left to make tea muttering "Dumb lazy man-ho, can't even respond to a text message. Damn him!"

When Hinata was alone she lied down on the couch and rubbed her stomach. "Huh, you're making mommy fat aren't you little one?" She giggled to herself. "Mommy's little baby boy." She smiled. "I remember when I was a kid, and I dreamed about being married and haven kids. Married…..yeah…back when I wanted to marry Naruto….." Her heart fluttered at the sound of his name. "Naruto….I wonder what you're doing right now…." She stared at the ceiling thinking of what could have been.

She imagined herself in a white wedding dress standing at the altar about to wed Naruto like she had dreamed oh so many times before. She imagined the flowers that made up her bouquet. Then she remembered that she was in deeply in love with Gaara.

"_I pray I haven't made a mistake….I love Gaara but…..I-I can't forget Naruto…..can I? Naruto…..I've always wanted you…with all my heart…..but Gaara has a cared for me so, so much and well he does love me…..Gaara I love you…..and Nauto I-I don't know anymore……what am I kidding myself for, he would never have married me, especially since I'm pregnant. Besides, he's in love with Sakura…the little pink-haired crack hoar…….Huh it doesn't matter anymore; I left that life a long time ago. I need to focus on my baby and myself. And Gaara." She smiled as more realization passed through her. The only two men who have a place in my heart are Gaara and you my little angle." _She smiled at her stomach once more, still patting it.

"That reminds me, I really need to find a name for you sweetheart. I can't just let you walk around the world without a name now can I?"

When Temari returned with the tea she and Hinata started to make a list of possible names.

After two and a half hours of thinking and searching through baby name books they still could not think of a name for the baby.

"Huh, this is harder than it looks." Hinata complained.

"Well if you weren't so picky it would be a lot easier." Temari complained to her now moody friend.

"Well excuse me for wanting to pick out the perfect name for my child!" Her mood now changing she walked over and stared out the window.

"How about letting Gaara name him?" Temari suggested to her.

Well it was the first good thing Temari had suggested in the two and a half hours they had been together hunting for a name. "Sure, why not. Gaara's a smart person I'm sure he'll make the right decision."

0o0o0o0

Later that night Hinata lay awake in the bed she and Gaara now shared together, waiting for him to finish his paper work and come to bed.

When he finally did it was one-thirty in the morning.

"Gaara…"

"Hinata what are you still doing awake?" He said as he crawled under the covers with her covers with her.

"Gaara I want you to name to name him…" She placed her hand on her belly.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well you are going to be his daddy aren't you?"

"Well…only if you want me to be."

"I do." She smiled at him. "I want you to name him since you are going to be his dad when he's born so I just assumed that well…you know."

"I know." He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

This seemed to light a spark in Hinata's anatomy causing her to want, no crave his body.

"Gaara…" She winked at him, her lips lightly pouting, as if begging him for it. "Please Gaara-kun, can we, please tonight? I want it so bad sweetheart." She crawled on top of him rubbing her soft skin against his face teasing him.

"Please, please Gaara-kun." Her hormones going wild for him, she could barley control herself.

Thankfully Gaara could. He looked at her stomach, so round and bulgy, and well he couldn't do that to her not with her carrying a baby. He probably wouldn't have minded if it was his kid but with it not being his biologically…yeah he just couldn't do it.

"Hinata…."

"What Gaara?" She flicked his nose with the tip of her finger then gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"Were not doing this tonight."

"Why not?" she questioned him.

"When the baby is born then we will. I do not have the heart to do that to you with the baby inside of you." _"Especially since it's not mine." _He thought to himself.

He gave her his emotionless yet slightly serious Gaara stare.

Hinata sighed and rolled off of him. "Fine….it's okay."

Gaara rolled over and kissed her placing his hand on her stomach trying to cheer her up. Then the baby started to kick.

"Why do you only kick when he touches you?" Hinata picked at her little unborn son.

Gaara just remained silent and rubbed her belly, feeling the child kick his hand as he realized he was going to be a dad.

Kissing her hand he stared deeply into her eyes. "Hinata?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes stared wide. "Marry you? Oh my god yes! She squealed a bit as she hugged and kissed him to death.

That night Hinata feel asleep an excided bride to be and Gaara feel asleep one happy soul.

**Normally I would give Hinata a baby girl but I decided a boy was best suited for this story. **

**Well that's chapter 6 please review. And hope you liked it. Chapter 7 arriving soon!**

**~HornyWolf**


	7. Ch7 The love and result of Labor

**Alright two updates in the same day! (Yay!)  
**

**Well chapter 7 is here, sorry it's a bit short but hopefully it's worth it. Enjoy! **

**Warning: Slight Swearing**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 7: The love and Result and Labor.**

As Hinata's due date drew nearer and her stomach swelled to its max, Gaara seemed to grow more and more anxious as the days passed. He rarely left her side for anything. And as sweet as it seemed it was also rather annoying.

"I pray I have the baby soon, I can't take much more of this." Hinata moaned as she sat in the bed.

"Well, I never would have expected for Gaara to respond in such a nervous way." Temari mentioned as she sipped some tea.

"True, but it is sweet just the same." She sighed and rubbed her now kicking stomach. "Baby, please stop kicking mommy." She closed her eyes and sighed "I'm due tomorrow so please little one, save you energy for your birth. Uh, please…" She begged her baby until finally she got her wish and the baby fell back asleep. "Thank God."

Temari laughed at her and her well I suppose you could call it misery. "Has Gaara thought of a name yet?"

"No, not that I know of, if he has he isn't telling me until he's born." She stared down at her belly. "Which had better be soon!" She complained yet again.

"Well just think about it this way, in three months you'll be the mother of an infant baby boy and a newly wedded woman." She smiled at her soon-to-be sister in law. "Besides with a rock that big on your finger, married life will have to be good to you." She sighed a bit, thinking about her lover and checking her phone for a message from him.

Nothing.

"Damn that Shikamaru." She sighed as she put her phone down.

Hinata giggled. "You're in deep love with him, aren't you Temari?" She teased her.

"I-uh, no comment!" She blushed, ending the conversation leaving the pregnant one laughing.

Then Kankuro walked in muttering that it was time to go to the hospital. He and his sister escorted Hinata their peacefully and checked her into her room only hear the pregnant one say "Oh god another bed to lie down in and suffer."

After a few minutes Gaara walked in apologizing for not escorting her himself due to the fact that he had to finish up his paper work. After helping her into the bed he smiled at her and whispered "You look beautiful" into her ear.

She blushed and smiled back at him. "I love you."

0o0o0o0

It was three in the morning when Hinata finally went into labor. It was by far the most painful thing she had ever experienced, nothing could compare to this pain. (Well maybe heartbreak.) But anyway, Gaara never left her side, not even for a moment during her eighteen hour labor. (Takes a real man to do that.) Finally after giving the last push, she had delivered a beautiful baby boy. His eyes like his mothers and his hair a shadowy shade of brunette.

After the nurses had weighed him and measured him (eight pounds, 19 inches) they handed him to his mother, as he well, screamed his head off. Hianta held him close to her and slowly coddled him until he was quiet. She looked towards Gaara who was staring at her and the baby as if unsure what to do. "Gaara, do you want to hold him?" She slowly held the baby out to him. Gaara just stared at him. After he finished staring, he slowly went to grab him, he held him in his arms gently, scared he was going to drop him. Hinata just smiled at him.

"Well what did you decide to call him?" She said tiredly as she lay back down.

Gaara stared at the child and said "**Atae.**"

"Atae? Why Atae?" She asked

"Because he is our little gift isn't he?" Gaara smiled at the now sleeping child, his newly born son.

0o0o0o0

When Temari and Kankuro were allowed in the room, they walked into see Gaara holding the sleeping baby and Hinata taking a much needed rest.

"Aww, Gaara he's so sweet." Temari whispered, trying not to wake the baby.

"Well, well Gaara, look who's sporting the father look." His brother joked.

"So what did you call him?" His eager sister asked as she gently rubbed the child's forehead.

"Atae, because he is a little gift isn't he?" Gaara carefully handed the baby to his sister and rubbed his exhausted fiancée's face.

"Ya know Gaara" his brother said "He looks kind of like you. Mix lavender and red together I guess that would be brunette. Hm, depending on if Hinata's hair color is dominate or a recessive trait and if you crossed it with yours, then maybe if Atae gets any younger siblings (wink wink), they might look like full siblings."

Temari rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Kankuro, shut up and hold the baby." She handed Atae to her suddenly a genetics genius brother, and went over to praise her youngest brother on his new son.

* * *

**Well hope it was good, again sorry for it being so short. Please Review!  
**

**~HornyWolf**


	8. Ch8 The Wedding Finale Chapter

**Okay final chapter really short, please Enjoy. ~HornyWolf

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The wedding**

The first few weeks with the baby had been tiresome to say the least. But finally Hinata and Gaara had gotten the baby into a regular schedule and were now planning the wedding.

"Gaara, are you going to wear a suit?" His impatient sister asked.

"Due I have to?" He asked as he placed his son down for his nap.

"Of course you do! It is tradition!" Temari replied as she started to hem Hinata's wedding dress.

"Ow, Temari watch what you're doing!" Hinata whined as she pulled the needle out of her thigh where Temari had unknowingly stabbed her.

Gaara just sighed and walked over to his bride, smiling at her his eyes telling her "You look beautiful."

"Temari, is Shikamaru going to be at the wedding?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know…." She sighed.

"Are you to even together anymore?" Gaara muttered

Temari gained and evil grin on her face. "You know Gaara, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, hehe. Out! Now!"

0o0o0o0

Finally when the wedding day had arrived, little Atae was now 3 months old.

As Hinata walked up the isle she felt her heart about to burst open. Gaara smiled at his bride as she took her place by his side. Kankuro held Atae as he kicked his poor uncle uncontrollably. (Poor Kankuro) And Temari took her place as maid of honor.

When the preacher said you may now kiss the bride, Gaara's heart skipped a beat as well as Hinata's.

"Gaara…" Hinata stared deeply into his sea foam eyes. "I love you….with all my heart."

"With all my soul and body…" He finished her sentence for her as he whispered it in her ear before locking lips and making their marriage official. As everyone in the wedding party went "aww" Atae squealed and continued to happily kick his uncle as his mother and father expressed their love through a deep passionate kiss.

**The End

* * *

**

**Well I hope you liked it. Yeah crappy ending I know. Anyways Please Review.**

**~HornyWolf**


End file.
